Pressuring Threats
by BlackWolfe
Summary: 6 years ago, Jack lived with the Davenports and had bionics. Then he died. But what happens when the gang runs into him? Why does he turn up now? Please note: Jack, Bree, Chase, and Adam aren't related. JackXKim ChaseXBree
1. Meeting Pressure

**Warning: This story might be a little OOC. I will try to get the characters right as much as I can.**

_"Everything negative- pressure, challenges- is all an opportunity for me to rise." _

_Kobe Bryant_

* * *

-Pressuring Threats-

Bree's POV

California. The place of blue skies and golden sun. I hope it's everything I dreamed it would be. We're moving to a new house. It still has a lot of huge rooms and an underground lab. The best part of the new house was we had our own section of beach.

I speed up to my room and started to unpack. Mr. D and Tasha have the only bedroom on the ground floor. I hear Leo stomp into his room which is across from mine. I go downstairs and checkout the layout.

The thing I love about the new house is that it's very open and bright. The walls are painted with light colors. The furniture adds some diversity to the room without being too much. Tasha layed out the furniture exactly the same way as the old house. I find it really helpful and annoying at the same time.

"I need to go buy some parts for a new invention I'm working on, so I have to go to the mall. Do you guys want to come?" Mr.D asks me.

"Yess!" I can barely contain my excitement.

After half an hour we all piled in the car and went to the mall. I rolled down the window and stuck my hand out. California is so cool.

Mr.D and Tasha kick us all out and continued on their way to the hardware store which was on the other side of the mall. I feel my mouth drop to the ground in shock. My first real mall. I resist the urge to speed around and check out every store.

We walk to the fountain that sat in the middle of the plaza. The bottom of the fountain is littered with pennies. Pulling one out of my pocket, I whisper my wish to it and drop it in.

"What did you wish for?" Chase asks me.

I shake my head as a smile spreads across my face. "I can't tell you that."

We go over to the mall directory and start to plan what we're going to do. Then Adam's stomach rumbles so loudly I literally jump a foot in the air. When I land I hit him on the shoulder.

He rubs where I hit him. "OW! What was that for?"

"You scared me." Then I roll my eyes. "Did I even hurt you?"

He smiles a bright smile that blinds me. "No silly."

Chase stops talking to Leo, blinking in annoyance. "Then why did you say ow?"

"Because it's fun!" Adam says, still smiling.

Leo pulls out a wad of cash. "Look at what my mom gave me!"

"I'm hungry!" Adam whines loudly.

Leo, Chase, and I look at each other and roll our eyes at the same time. Leo looks really annoyed, but searches the map anyway.

"What about Falafel Phil's?" Leo asks.

He points to it on the map and we all agree. It's really close, so Adam's really happy. We all start to walk over. I look at the other shops. There's a sewing shop, a froyo store, a book store, and many more. There's even a karate dojo.

Two kids walk out of the dojo. One's a blonde girl with brown eyes that's really pretty. The other is a brunette with brown eyes. He even has two dimples on his face just like…._Jack! _But, that can't be him. His eyes are so expressionless and cold.

"Jack!" Chase says for me.

Jack stopped walking, but didn't turn around. Blondie walked into Falafel Phil's oblivious to Jack's hesitation. He was obviously debating on whether to turn around or just ignore us.

He turned to face us. "Chase. Bree." He exclaimed with fake happiness.

I don't know why he greeted us with _fake _excitement, but I was kinda hurt. I blink and realize that I'm tearing up.

"Jack? But your dead!" Adam says finally realizing its Jack.

Jack rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I'm obviously not dead."

I can't help myself. I speed over to him and hug him tight. "Jack," I choke out since I'm fighting to hold back tears. "Why did you let us think you were dead? Do you know how much it messed me up?"

I feel Jack stiffen and I look to see that his eyes have widened. Just then Blondie comes out of the restaurant. I quickly release Jack and straighten.

"Jack, are you coming?" Then she turns to me. "Who's this?"

"She's my sister." He answers quickly.

We're not really related. We just say we're siblings. It actually works since we all look the same.

"Oh really?" Suddenly Blondie doesn't look so angry. "Why didn't you tell me that you have siblings?"

He shrugged. "You never asked. Also, I cut myself off from them a while ago. Kim, go inside."

"But," She starts.

"Just go!" Jack says with more anger then I ever saw him use in all the 11 years I knew him.

Kim turns on her heel and runs to the mall exit. I see her wipe a hand at her eyes and can't help but feel bad for the poor girl.

"Great. You made me make her upset." Jack ran a hair through his long hair.

My hand flies to my mouth to hold back the strangled cry that almost escaped. Someone hugs me from behind and I know it's Chase.

"What do you mean by you cut yourself from us?" Chase asked angrily.

I turned to look him in the eyes. "_Why is he angry?" _He looks even angrier after seeing my face. _ "Is it something I did?"_

"Chase, I know you'll be the first one to figure out what I mean." Jack muttered.

"Well," I choke out and then stop because my voice comes out in a whisper.

"Well, that doesn't answer the question." Chase yells.

"It doesn't have too." Jack smiles a sly smile that doesn't fit his face. It makes him look evil and threatening.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" I ask stronger.

Jack shrugs. "I'll have to check my schedule."

"You guys have a brother?" Leo asks once Kim is gone. I notice that he is really impatient and has probably been waiting to say that ever since we saw Jack.

I jump when I realize he's there. He's been really quiet this whole time.

I nod slowly. "Leo, this is Jack. Jack, this is your step-brother Leo."

Jack coldly looks Leo over. "I don't know who you are, but I know you don't have bionics."

Leo glares back at Jack. "So?" He takes a deep breath and calms down.

"You obviously know about us. You didn't even blink twice when Bree sped over to me." Chase's arms wrap around me even tighter when he hears that.

"I found out." He looks at Jack with wonder. "What bionics do you have?"

Jack smiles a sad smile. "I turned them off a while ago."

Leo looks very disappointed. "Why?"

"So I wouldn't stand out." Jack looks at his shoes as if they're the most interesting thing in the world.

I feel Chase's arms tighten around me. I lean my head against his hard chest.

"What bionics did you have?" Leo presses.

Jack just glared at him. If looks could kill, Leo would have been brutally murdered by now.

"He could fly, manipulate fire, teleport, and had telekinesis." I answer.

"Why are you being so mean after we see you again after six years?" Chase asks.

I look up into his eyes again to find sadness and hurt. When we were little, Chase and Jack got along so well. We could have actually glued them together and they wouldn't have minded.

"Don't you think I left for a reason?" Jack looks directly into Chase's eyes. "I thought you were better than that."

I looked at him dumbly. "What's that reason?"

He shrugged and walked away. "I'll call you if I can come."

I smile widely. "I love you Jack." I call after him.

I feel Chase wince and I believe he heard my heart break in two.

* * *

When Davenport comes to pick us up, we tell him all about meeting up with Jack. He looks really worried when we tell him, but he lets us finish our story. I know he's thinking about the weird way Jack was acting.

"Did he really say all that?" Davenport asks.

I nod sadly. "He said he might come over for dinner."

"Why did he fake his death?"

I walk into the car and close the door. I don't want to believe that Jack could be so rude. Leo and Adam follow me in. I look outside to see Chase and Davenport still talking. They both look worried and nervous.

Chase's POV

Jack would never have acted that rude six years ago. I looked up to him. Now, he was just rude.

"Why did she invite him over for dinner?" Davenport asks.

"You know how messed up she was after he died. I think she wants him to come and explain. To redeem himself." I mutter.

"I don't like the way he was acting. If he does come over for dinner then we have every reason to be suspicious." Davenport states.

"Why was he so rude?" I hate not knowing.

Davenport shrugs. "We may find out."

I climbed into the car and sat beside Bree. I feel like Jack wants me to find out the answer to that question.

"_Chase, I know you'll be the first one to figure out what I mean."_

"_Jack, don't worry. I will find out." _I think to myself.

* * *

_?'s POV_

"_Marcus's intel was wrong." _

_I look up from my desk to see the weapon walk in. I hate it when he barges in, but I don't say anything._

"_What do you mean?" I keep my face emotionless._

"_The Davenports aren't in Florida. They're here; in Seaford." He informs me._

_I smile. "That's even better. Get close to them. We're going to attack them from the inside."_

_The weapon turns around and leaves quickly. _

"_Oh Davenport. You could at least make destroying you a little of a challenge."_

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think the weapon is? Whose point of view do you think that last part was in? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review! I'm super excited for this fanfic and I hope you all are too. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**


	2. Unexpected Pressure

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It really means so much to me! All of you guys are so sweet and kind. Thank you very much!**

* * *

Bree's POV

I can't help but look at my phone every five seconds. I know I didn't give him my number, but I can't help but hope he'll still call. I know it's silly. Chase probably thinks I'm mental. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts.

I feel eyes bore into my back and I know they watch my every move. I don't have to turn around to see who they belong to. _"Chase, why are you staring at me?" _I think.

Then I hear this buzzing sound. I look around to see where it's coming from. It sounds a little like a bee. _"Where are you Mr. Bee?" _I question mentally.

"Bree, answer your phone!" Chase yells from behind me.

I look down to find the source of the buzzing sound. "Oh! This is what was buzzing." I had been waiting all day for it to vibrate and when it does I _miss it. _I look to see what the number is, but it says restricted. "Hello?"

"Hey Bree. How does tonight sound?" I nearly drop the phone as Jack's voice reaches my ear.

"Tonight?" I peer at Chase. He shrugs and walks over into the kitchen. I walk over to Davenport who is also standing in the kitchen. "Can Jack come over for dinner tonight?"

"Tonight? As in…_tonight tonight_?" I nod in response. He looked over at Chase who just shrugs again. "I guess that's fine."

"When should he come over?"

"Tell him seven." Davenport orders.

"Jack?" I ask to make sure he was still there.

"Still here." That was the only response I got.

"Davenport said you could come over at seven."

"Great. I'll be there."

I smile as I hang up the phone. "Where's Tasha?"

"Um, upstairs?" Davenport states.

I speed upstairs and instantly find her. "Tasha, what are you making for dinner?"

"Well, I was going to make lasagna." Tasha tells me.

"That won't do. I'm going to make dinner." I state. Then I run downstairs at top speed.

When I got downstairs I find everyone besides Tasha and me in the kitchen.

"What are you all doing?" I exclaim. They all get a guilty look on their faces as if they'd been discussing some _big_ secret that I can't know.

"We're definitely not talking about Jack." Then Adam leaned closer to Chase. "Saved it!"

I shake my head. "Get out! I'm going to make dinner for Jack!"

I start to pull out the recipe cards that Tasha has since I have no idea what to make Jack. I tried to think back to when Jack was still living with us. I remember a few things. I remember Chase and Jack were always together. I remember Jack always ate a lot, but that was because it took a lot of power to "fuel his bionics" is what he always said. He almost ate as much as me which is saying something.

I hear someone walking over towards me and look up to see Chase. "Would you like some help?"

I nod. "Yeah, that would be great. Um, what was Jack's favorite meal when we were kids?"

"Bree, I hope you know this his taste buds have most likely changed by now. The odds that he'll like the same thing is-"

"I don't care. What was it?"

"It was Fried Chicken. We always told him he had a southerner's taste for food."

"Okay." I flip through the notecards until I find Fried Chicken. "Thanks Chase."

"Anything else I can help you with?" Chase inquired.

"Nope. I think that's about it." I tell Chase.

He nods and turns to leave. I look up to see Davenport and Chase talking quietly among themselves. Suddenly, I feel like there is some _big_ secret that I can't know. I ignore them and focus on cooking.

I pull out a pan and set it on the stove. Then I pull out the chicken breasts from the fridge and set them on the counter. I turn to the recipe and start to read. The first step is to dip the chicken breasts into a bowl of eggs(it makes them more crispy) and then to season them with salt, pepper, and garlic salt.

I turn back to the counter to find that Chase has already gotten the eggs out and has cracked them into a bowl. I shake my head and turn _back around_ to see the next step. It says to fill a shallow baking pan with flour and to roll the pieces of chicken in the flour until they're all covered.

I pull out a shallow baking pan and place it on the counter next to the bowl of eggs. I take the flour out and fill up the baking pan. I put the flour back and place a piece of chicken in the flour. I roll it around until it's covered. Then I realize I have no place to put the chicken.

"Chase, can you get me a plate with a couple paper towels on it?" Then I notice he already has just what I asked for. I feel a blush start to heat my face. "Thank you." He sets the plate beside me and I place the piece of chicken on it.

"I knew you would need my help." He smirks at me and then grabs a piece of chicken.

I grab a piece of chicken and roll it around in the flour. We're about halfway done when Chase tells me to get a pan and put canola oil in it so it can start to heat up. I look at the recipe card to see what it says. It says…exactly what Chase just told me to do.

I pull out the pan and canola oil. Then I fill up the pan about halfway. I turn to Chase to see if he needs my help, but he's already done! He goes to a drawer and pulls out some tongs. Then he picks up a piece of chicken and drops it in. He picks up another one and drops it in.

The oil bubbles as the chicken gets dropped in. I pick up the recipe card and look for how long it takes for the chicken to cook. It says each batch takes 15 minutes and we have six breasts. I mentally do the math and come up with 45 minutes. I walk over to the oven to set a timer, but then I realize that someone already did.

I turn to Chase and realize that he's smirking at me. "What?"

"Nothing." His expression changes into a warm smile.

"You got 45 minutes too, right?" I wonder.

"Yeah. Did you just come up with that number?"

"Noo." I say. "I came up with that a minute ago."

He starts laughing and I smile, even though I don't want to. "Don't laugh at me." When he doesn't stop I grab a glass and fill it with water.

I turn to face him and find that he's eyeing the glass in my hand. "You wouldn't dare."

I shoot the water at him, but he doesn't move(Only later did I realize it was to protect the chicken). "That's it." He exclaims.

The next thing I know he's focusing on something behind me. I turn just in time to see a very damp sponge start to float. I instantly feel my eyes grow wide.

"_You_ wouldn't dare." He smirks and I tilt my head down just in time. Water squirts onto my head and shoulders.

Then it's an all-out battle. We both use stuff in the kitchen to throw at each other. At first it was water, but then it changed to flour. By the time the timer went off, we were very wet and white. Chase walks over to the pan and takes all of the breasts and put in new ones. I reset the timer.

"What else are we going to have besides for Fried Chicken?" He inquires.

"I honestly don't know. What else did Jack like?"

"Well, with his Fried Chicken he also liked corn bread and corn."

I nod. "I guess we're also having corn bread and corn."

"Are you going to make corn bread?"

"No. I'm going to have Davenport run to the store to buy some." I laugh in response.

"You go tell him and I'll watch the chicken." Chase suggested.

"Okay." I walk out of the kitchen and to the elevator. Once downstairs, I search for Davenport. "Are you down here?"

"Bree, I'm right here." I turn around to find Davenport at his desk. "What do you need?"

"I need you to run to the store and get me some corn bread."

"I'm kinda busy." He picks up a screwdriver and starts to put a screw into the new device he's building. "Go ask Tasha."

"Fine." I mutter. "But when she asks why she has to do it, I'll tell her you were playing with your toys."

I speed out of the room and to the elevator. Once upstairs, I go into Tasha's room. She's sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Tasha, can you please go to the store and buy some corn bread?"

She looks into my eyes and sighs. "You really care about this Jack kid, don't you?"

I nod in response. _"Please."_

"Okay." She stands up. "But you have to come with me."

"That's fair." We walk downstairs together. We're almost out the door when I remember I was also going to make corn. "Chase, can you make the corn?" I yell from across the room.

"Sure. It's five minutes, right?"

"Exactly!" I call back.

"Hurry back." He yells as he walks over to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Then I walk out to the car and climb in.

* * *

On the way to the store, all Tasha did was ask me questions about Jack. She seemed really interested in him. When I had asked why she was asking so many questions about him, all she said was that she wanted to get to know him better.

Once we get to the store, I run into the aisle that Tasha said would have corn bread. I find a big box and grab it. When I get to the counter, Tasha pays and we leave.

Once we're buckled up and ready to go, I turn to Tasha. "Thank you so much Tasha."

"Oh you're welcome sweetie. I know how much this means to you."

When we get back home I run in as quickly as possible. Chase pulls out the corn from the pot and sets it on a plate. I run over to the kitchen and check out the fried chicken. It all looks so perfect and golden.

I wrap my arms around Chase's torso. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, Bree." He says into my hair as he hugs me back.

We set the table together and we're done very quickly. I speed upstairs to my room to change. I put on the prettiest dress and jewelry I own. I look in the mirror and run a brush through my hair for the last time. Once I get downstairs, the doorbell rings.

* * *

**I'm sorry I ended on a cliffhanger, but this chapter ended up being much longer than I expected it would be.**

**I had to look up a Fried Chicken recipe and I even checked a bag of corn we have in our house for how long to cook it(I think I confirmed my parents suspicions that I'm weird). **

**Please review! If you do, I'll give you a cookie! :D**


	3. Family Pressure

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You all make me feel so special! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I worked really hard to make it amazing for all of you!**

"_True character is revealed in the choices a human being makes under pressure - the greater the pressure, the deeper the revelation, the truer the choice to the character's essential nature."_

_Robert Mckee_

* * *

I open the door to see Jack. I feel giddiness start to appear within my stomach, but I fight it back so I won't act stupid. I speed forward and give him a hug. This is the most surreal moment of my entire life. My brother came back from the dead and we were going to have dinner like a normal family again.

"Jack." I feel like my brain is only capable of saying that one word.

"Come on in." Chase places a hand on my shoulder and gestures for him to come in with the other. I can't tell why, but it sounds like Chase is surprised to see Jack and he's...narrowing his eyes at Jack.

I sigh. I obviously don't know Chase as well as I think I do. Jack walks in and does an initial scan of our new house. He walks over to the couch and falls onto it.

"Wow, Mr.D, you really need to update your interior design. This place is almost exactly the same." Jack was now starting to take in detail.

"Thanks Jack. That's what I keep telling him, but he won't listen." Tasha complains. "He just changed the color schemes. When I thought we were moving, I thought he was going to change the design a little."

"Get used to it." Jack mutters. He keeps glancing to his right and I follow his eyes to find he keeps looking at a picture of all of us. "You still have that," He gestures to the picture. "After all these years?"

"We never took it down. Well, except to pack it to bring it here." I sit down next to him and grab his hand. "We missed you Jack."

"I missed you too." He looks around at the family and his eye's stop on Chase's. "How's it going Chase?"

I feel Chase's body stiffen next to me. "It is going great." His voice sounds strained. It also sounds like he wanted to say was instead of is.

"Well, are we going to eat?" Jack stands up and walks over to the table.

I follow him and Jack pulls out my chair. Sitting down, I set my napkin on my lap. I take a breast and put it on my plate. I pass the plate to Chase who seems very upset.

We all eat in silence. I thought it was because everyone enjoyed the meal. Boy was I wrong.

"Did you get these just for me?" Jack asks as he holds up a piece of corn bread. When I nod, he smiles. "Thanks Bree."

"So, Jack, where are you staying?" Mr. D asks.

We all turn to Jack because I know we're all interested. I notice that Jack pales and his lips are pressed together as if he's thinking very deeply.

"Jack, what's the matter?" I ask.

Then suddenly, the shrill tones of the doorbell are cutting through the awkward silence. I walk over and open the door.

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" Even to me, my voice sounds full of surprise.

"Marcus?" Chase and Adam say rather happily.

"Marcus?" Jack and Leo say together rudely.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Leo asks.

"Yep. We work together." Jack says and gives Chase a pointed look.

Chase and I raise an eyebrow. I turn to Marcus. He looks hopefully at me, like I'll let him into my dream.

"Sorry, Marcus. We're having family dinner. You should come over tomorrow." I suggest.

He picks up a bag that I hadn't noticed from the ground. He steps forward, but I step into his path.

"I just need to give this to Jack." He tells me. I step aside and he throws the bag at Jack. "The Boss says you're pulling the night shift."

"Tell him I haven't gotten sleep in two days." Jack grumbles.

"Are you sure you want me to tell him that?"

Jack shakes his head. "Tell him his wish is my command."

"As always." Marcus replies.

"What time does he want me there?" Jack inquired.

"He wants you there by midnight." Marcus turns and leaves.

"Jeez, I thought he would never leave." Leo said as soon as he was gone.

"Yeah." Jack agrees.

"Where do you guys work?" I wonder.

"We work at a jewelry store together." Jack mutters.

I look over at the clock. It reads 9:40. I release a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"You still have 2 hours and 20 minutes." I point out.

Jack just shakes his head. "I've got about an hour and a half before I have to leave."

"Let's watch a movie then." I put in a movie and pull Jack to the couch.

Tasha turns off the lights and I grab Jack's hand. "I missed you Jack." I squeeze his hand. "We all did."

He nods. "I know, trust me."

I snuggle up against him. I was focusing on Jack so much that I didn't even notice when Chase and Mr.D left the room.

* * *

Chase's POV

Mr.D and I went took the elevator into the lab to talk. I could tell that we were both worried and freaking out. _"Why is he here? Why now?"_

"I don't like that he's here." I mutter.

"Me either." Mr.D agrees.

"He's getting too close to Bree."

"She's the only one letting him in." Mr. D points out.

"I don't want to see her get hurt." I can barely hear my own voice, it's that soft.

"Instead of where he lives, I should have asked him why he faked his own death."

"That would have been helpful. Wait," I hold up a hand to my head. "Did he even answer that question?"

"No, he didn't." Mr.D realized slowly. "Marcus came in."

"I really don't like this."

"Let's go back upstairs." Mr. D says unhappily.

We go into the elevator and ride back up. The first thing I notice when I come up is that Bree is asleep on Jack. As soon as I come in, he motions me over. I walk over to the couch and end up behind him since there is no room beside him.

"Can we talk?" Jack asks.

"Sure." I lean against the couch.

"I mean, in a more private place."

"Oh, right." I stand up and walk upstairs into my room. I lie across my bed and wait for Jack to come in. "_He probably takes so long because he has to untangle himself from Bree."_ I can't help but think bitterly. When he comes in, I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"Do you remember what I said at the mall?"

"You said I would be the first one to figure out why you cut yourself from us." I respond. I now that's what he's talking about because we always seem to be on the same page.

"Here's your first clue." He looks over at a painting on Chase's wall. It lifts off the wall and comes over to him. "This is a really nice painting." He states as he looks down at it.

"Wait, how did you do that?"

"I never turned off my bionics." Jack confessed. "I lied to you guys."

"Why?" There's a huge lump forming in my throat. I feel as if that's all I can say. I feel as if all I can say and all I will say during these next few weeks is why.

"You have to figure that part out." Jack smiles at me. "I'm going down to the lab to see what that's like. I suggest after I come up, you never talk about anything of importance down there ever again."

"Why?" I know usually I'm the smart one, but Jack is really confusing me.

He was already out the door. "Because I warned you."

"How did Marcus know you were here?" I call after him, but I get no response.

I lie back down on my bed and sigh. So, he still has his bionics? I have no idea why he cut himself from us and I have a feeling that I would never figure it out.

* * *

Jack's POV

I slip into my black jumpsuit and pull on a black ski mask. Picking up the black bag, I place it over my right shoulder. I go outside and climb into the black sports car that will serve as the getaway car.

A few minutes later, I arrive outside the museum. I hate my job, but what else can I do? I fly up to the roof quickly, so no one will spot me. Once I'm on the roof, I look out at the sky line as I usually do.

"_Time for another burglary." _I think to myself as I rip the skylight out with my telekinesis. I jump down without touching the ground. I hover a few feet above the ground and make my way over to the diamond on display.

"_Come to papa." _I think as I reach for it. I'm about to grab it as the alarms go off. I know it's not me, so I look around to find the source. Once I find it, I feel my eyes narrow. "_Of course."_

**Can you guess what's going to happen next? Good luck trying! Mwahahaha! Thank you everyone for your support! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	4. Crushing Pressure

**Thank you everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read, follow, favorite, and review this story! They keep me motivated! Here is an early weekend present for all of you!**

"A lie will easily get you out of a scrape, and yet, strangely and beautifully, rapture possesses you when you have taken the scrape and left out the lie." –Charles Edward Montague

* * *

Bree's POV

I hook my rope to my harness and drop down into the museum. Chase does the same. Adam is staying on the roof so that he can pull us back up. I notice a black figure reaching for the priceless diamond on display.

The dark figure turns towards us. I search for a rope, but I don't see one. The figure probably just has a dark one. It grabs the diamond and puts it in the bag hanging from its shoulder. He falls to the ground and lands lightly on his feet. He runs out before we could even think to cut ours and follow after him.

Chase dropped down and ran after the figure. I struggled to undo my hook, but couldn't figure out how to disconnect it.

Chase's POV

I ran after Jack. I don't think Bree figured out it was Jack, but I knew in an instant. "Stop!"

The figure turns and shoots fire at me. "You couldn't just stay home with Bree, could you?"

I shake his head. "What happened to you? Why are you stealing?"

"People change. I hate to break it to you."

"Are we really going to fight?"

"If you try to pursue me, then yes."

"Why did you pretend to die?" I want to know the answer, but I don't.

He shoots fire at me again and I just barely jump out of the way.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." Jack snarls before he jumps up and hovers in the air.

"But I do want to know!" I shout.

He smirks and flies closer to me. "No. You really don't. I want you to find answers, just not that one."

I put a force field up and shoot it at him. He just stays where he is and the force field passes right through him.

"Density Control? But how?"

"You need to figure it out yourself." Jack started to tsk. "Oh and we don't have to tell Bree about this right?"

I sigh and look up to answer, but he's already gone.

Jack's POV

I watch Chase turn and leave before leaving myself. I change my clothes in a gas station bathroom. Stuffing my clothes in a bag, I leave quickly.

I walk down my street and curl up in an alley. The city streets are loud, but I lay down anyway. Once in there, I close my eyes and fall asleep with my head on the bag.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of what sounds like angels singing. I bask in the glory of the song before I realize it's my phone. I hit talk and press it to my ear.

"Hello?" The sun shines down on my face and I smile up at it. I hear cars honking at each other as people quickly go about their business with no impatience.

"Hey Jack." Bree's voice assaults my still tired ears. "Do you want to come over today?"

"Sure." I know Chase didn't tell her. He wouldn't do that until he has all the facts. "How about 1?"

I hear her ask Davenport for permission. He gives a reluctant sure and I know Chase told him.

"That would be wonderful!"

"See you later." I hang up quickly. I stand up and make my way out of the alley.

_?'s POV_

_Jack walks in and the door slams behind him. I look up from my computer to see Marcus as well. _

"_What do you two want?"_

"_They're acting as vigilantes." Jack tells me as Marcus slaps down a picture of Bree and Chase confronting Jack. _

"_Well," An evil smile spreads across my face. "This just got interesting."_

"_How so?" I turn to Jack and smile wider._

"_Well, they think they're on the same level as you. I think it's time to show your stuff."_

"_But, we haven't tested it out yet." Marcus points out. "It could-"_

"_I don't care!" I interrupt. "Just do it!"_

_Marcus turned and left._

"_Yes Jack?" I look up._

"_Uh, nothing." Jack turns and leaves as well. _

_I turn back to the monitor and laugh. Things were definitely going to get interesting._

* * *

**What?! Jack has a new ability? He's the weapon? :D Did you guys guess it or are you surprised? What's going to happen next? Tell me what you think in a review please! I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Expected Pressure

**I'm sorry this is so late everyone! School has been really busy, but I didn't have a lot of homework tonight, so I actually got to sit down and write(for once) and it was great! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Very few of us are what we seem."

Agatha Christie

* * *

Bree's POV

I stare at the TV as I flip channels. I had stopped crying an hour ago. _Jack isn't coming. _I gave up thinking he was coming four hours ago, _when he was supposed to come_.I hear footsteps behind me and I don't even have to look up to know its Chase.

"Are you okay?"

I feel myself nod. "Yeah." _'I think so.' _I add mentally.

He sits down next to me. "I'm sorry."

I look over at him and smile. "I'm okay."

We both look over to the door when the bell rings.

Chase stiffens beside me and I look to him. "Chase?"

Chase's POV

"Chase. I know you're there. Let me in." Jack begs from behind the door.

I shake my head as I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm okay."

Bree nods and gets up. She opens the door and a loud gasp sounds from her direction.

"Jack!" She exclaimed as she leapt into his arms.

He almost falls over but manages to catch himself. He wraps his arms around her and smiles. "Hey Bree."

"Are you okay Jack?" She looks into his glazed over eyes. "You look like you're high."

"I'm fine." Jack comes over to the couch and falls. His head lands in my lap.

"Jack?" I ask softly. "Are you okay?"

"Nooo." He moans. "I feel like crap."

"Let's take him down to the lab." Bree suggests.

"Nooo. Let's go to Chase's room."

"Why not the lab?"

I stand up and throw Jack over my shoulder, not too gently, which causes Jack to groan in pain. "Let's just take him to my room."

I carry Jack upstairs with Bree following behind us to catch Jack just in case. Once we get to my room, I basically toss Jack onto my bed.

"Start talking." I order.

He manages to roll over onto his back. "Bree." He says softly. "Can you get me a washcloth?"

Bree brushes some hair off of his forehead. "Of course Jack."

As soon as she leaves the room, the door closes and locks all on its own.

I stare at the door and turn to Jack. "Why did you do that?"

Jack sits up and presses a hand to his forehead. "You want me to talk. She can't hear this."

Without any more argument, I sit down on the bed next to him. "Go on."

"My powers, before all of this, were teleportation, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and flight, right?" He slows down multiple times as if he was waiting for his brain to catch up.

I saw the room start to jump up and down and inferred that I must be nodding. My whole body felt numb. _But he has more, _I realize.

"The people I work for, the Black Dragons-"

At this point I cut him off. "You mean the corporation that's really smart and is really helping the environment by building new cars and solar panels?"

Jack nods grimly. "That one. Anyway, they began testing experiments on me. I developed telepathy and density control."

"Do they know about us?"

"No." He shook his head. "I made sure of that."

"So, what are they doing to you now?" I don't want him to know I was curious, but I can't help myself. _I have to know._

"Now, they're trying this miracle drug on me that's supposed to manifest my powers."

"Does it work?" I mental cringe as I ask another question.

Jack nodded. "It does. I can feel the fire growing inside of me. Also," He paused as if thinking about it. "Nah. Never mind."

"Please tell me."

He reached over his head and began to tug off his shirt.

"Woah! Jack! What are you doing?"

He smirked and turned his back to me, not in anger, but to show me something. Sprouting from his back were two black, full-sized wings.

"Whaa?" Probably the least intelligent thing I've ever said in my life. I reached a hand out to touch them and felt the feathers respond to my touch. "How did they grow so quickly?"

Jack shrugged. "When I woke up from taking the drug, they were just there."

"This is incredible!" I exclaimed. "We have to tell Davenport!"

Jack stood up, suddenly very, very angry. "No! You can't! The only reason you know I'm alive is because you found me out in the mall! I'm only telling you these things because I have faith in you."

"What can I do to help?" My voice sounded desperate, horrible, terrible desperate.

Jack turned to me, his eyes a blood red. "You can loan me your brain."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I just had to end it on a cliffhanger! ^_^ What does Jack mean by he wants to borrow Chase's brain? That does seem a little(okay a lot) creepy. Please review! They inspire me to write(when I have time)! If any of you have any ideas or something you want to happen in this story, please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen! I love you all! Until next time!**


	6. Hopeful Pressure

**This chapter is a little bumpy, so please hold onto your hats and stick with me.**

_Recap:_

_"We have to tell Davenport!"_

_Jack stood up, suddenly very, very angry. "No! You can't! The only reason you know I'm alive is because you found me out in the mall! I'm only telling you these things because I have faith in you."_

_"What can I do to help?" My voice sounded desperate, horrible, terribly desperate. _

_Jack turned to me, his eyes a blood red. "You can loan me your brain."_

Chase's POV

His turns to look at me in the eyes as if searching for something. "I need answers. You're the only one that can give them to me."

I scoot away from him. He was really scaring me, but I would never tell him that. I really care about him and I want to help him. I wish he explained himself better. What answers did he want?

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, his eyes dimming back to their normal brown. "For once, your useless. I'm surprised. Thanks for the concern though."

I open my mouth and close it again in shock. "You can read minds. I forgot."

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up. "The _miracle drug _also enhances the powers I already have, so yeah. Your thoughts aren't your own anymore."

I nod and stand up as well. "You already said that."

"Then stop being forgetful." He mutters.

"I think you should go."

He looks at me with surprise. A slight frown appears on his face. "You don't want to help me?"

"Not when you're insulting me. Besides, I thought you said I couldn't help."

He sighed loudly. "Fine. I'll go."

I walk down into the lab. "There has got to be something here to help."

I hear the door open with a rush of air. I quickly turn around to see Bree. "Oh hey. What's up?"

She sighs and sits down in one of the many chairs around the black table. "Nothing. I just can't believe Jack left without a goodbye. I didn't even get to give him a washcloth." She looks down at the floor. "I feel so helpless. I wish I could do something for him. Why does he shut me out? Did I do something to make him think that I can't help him?"

I shook my head and sat down next to her. "Bree, it's not anything you did. He's just in a huge mess right now. He's trying to sort everything out so he can come home."

She looks up at me; her big brown eyes full of hope. "Thanks Chase. Why was he high though? Do you know?"

I consider my options before answering. "No," I shake my head and stand up. "I have no idea."

She sighs again, but with less volume. "I can't wait until he comes back home."

"Me either. I hope he's allowed to come back soon."

Bree nods and leaves, not catching my slip up.

I hit myself on the forehead with the palm of my hand. "Stupid stupid stupid." Once I'm sure she's gone, I walk over to the medicine cabinets that Mr. D keeps. I pick up various medicine bottles and toss them aside if they're not to my liking.

Some are close, but others are way off from anything that could help. I turn to a huge pile of medicine bottles behind me when the cabinet is empty.

"Fine." I mutter. "Don't help." I don't bother to put the bottles away. I just walk out of the room with the bottles still on the floor.

I walk into the kitchen to find the rest of the family there. Adam and Leo are playing a video game. Tasha and Mr. D are making dinner. The whole room is lively. I look around for Bree until I spot her in the corner.

She's writing in her notebook. I use my super vision to see what it is from across the room.

_It's Jack's name in all different fonts with hearts. _

I was about to go over to her when Tasha called for dinner. Everyone but me walked over to the table and sat down.

"Chase," Bree grabs my arm as she passes me. "Come on. Tasha made your favorite, Lamb Kabobs. It's to cheer you up about Jack. We know how hard it's been on you."

_You have no idea, _I can't help but think.

I take my spot next to Bree and eat dinner with them like a true family.

It's really magical. There is arguing and shouting over each other.

I was in my own little world at first, but after a while I joined in the conversation just like everyone else. We were debating what to do after dinner. We could go out for ice cream, watch a movie, or play air hockey.

Adam wants to play air hockey, Leo wants to play video games, Bree wants to go out for ice cream, and I want to watch a movie. We debate for thirty minutes and still can't decide.

Finally, Mr. D and Tasha decide to just watch a movie since they are tired from making dinner and want to relax. I'm so glad that I won since I just want cuddle with Bree.

I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her. She looks up at me in surprise, but doesn't say anything.

About halfway into the movie, I move my arm from around her and stand up.

"Where are you going?" She asks quietly.

"Bathroom. I'll be right back." I walk into the bathroom and splash water on my face.

I look into the mirror and am surprised to see Chase's face. I run my hands through his hair and feel his face.

_Tonight had been very different than I imagined it would be. I hadn't found anything to help, but I got to hang out with Bree and the rest of the family again. Dinner was great even though I hadn't eaten anything._

_I got to explain myself to Bree without her knowing it was me. I got to play Chase for a day and see how his life is compared to mine._

_The best thing of the whole night had been Bree writing my name in her notebook._

**Please review. What did you all think? Too much? Not enough? Think I should just tell you my plans? *looks down at clipboard* Sorry. The last one isn't really an option. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you soon!**


End file.
